Cautiva En La Oscuridad
by angel maria 15
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, no sabe que su vida acabara, al sonreírle aún tipo bonito cualquiera que se encuentra en la calle. ¿cual fue su error? Ninguno. Sólo pasar por el lugar equivocado y sonreír al tipo equivocado. —¿Q-quién es u-usted? —¿D-dónde estoy? —Soy tu Amo y estas donde quiero que estés —
1. Chapter 1

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene situaciones muy perturbadoras, consentimiento dudoso, lenguaje fuerte y violencia gráfica.**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic, la historia original es de (C.J. Roberts)... **_

_**Si el manga de Naruto fuera mio hinata apareceria en mas de un capítulo Muahahahaha... :=)**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Cautiva En La Oscuridad**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

*O*O*

Las lágrimas ardían tras mis parpados cerrados. Temiendo lo peor, traté de quitarme la venda de los ojos moviendo la cabeza. El dolor me atravesó la nuca, pero mi cabeza apenas se movió. ¿Qué me habían hecho? Dejé de intentar moverme. Solo piensa, me dije, siente.

Tomé una evaluación mental de mi persona. Mi cabeza descansaba en una almohada, y mi cuerpo entero yacía en algo blando, así que probablemente estaba en una cama. Un escalofrió me recorrió. Aún sentía la ropa contra mi piel, eso era bueno. Tela alrededor de mis muñecas, tela alrededor de mis tobillos, no era difícil adivinar que estaba atada a la cama. ¡Oh dios! Me mordí el labio, conteniendo los sollozos al reconocer que la tela de mi falda hasta los tobillos estaba en subida hasta alto de mis muslos. Mis piernas estaban abiertas. ¿Me habían tocado? ¡Mantenlas juntas! Exhalando profundamente, dejé de pensar antes de que se hiciera peor.

Me sentí intacta, sin que dedos me faltara ningún dedo. Mecánicamente, me centré en el aquí, en el ahora. Sabiendo que mis facultades estaban en orden, dejé salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio que sonó más como un sollozo.

Fue entonces cuando escuche su voz.

—Bien. Por fin estás despierta. Estaba empezando a pensar que te habían herido gravemente.

Mi cuerpo se congeló al sonido de una voz masculina. De pronto, tuve que ordenarme respirar. La voz era siniestramente suave, preocupada… ¿familiar? El acento, pude comprender sobre el zumbido de mi cabeza que era Japones y aun así había algo extraño.

Debería haber gritado, estar asustada, pero solamente me congelé. Él había estado sentado en la habitación; había estado observando mi pánico.

Después de unos minutos, mi voz tembló:

—¿Q-quién es u-usted? —Sin respuesta—. ¿D-dónde estoy? —Mis palabras y mi voz parecían estar llevar una especie de retraso, era casi lenta, como si estuviera borracha.

Silencio. El chirrido de una silla. Pasos. Mi corazón martilleaba en mi pecho.

—Soy tu Amo. —Una mano fría se posó contra mi frente sudada. Otra vez, la insistente sensación de familiaridad. Pero aquello era una estupidez. No lo conocía —. Estas donde quiero que estés.

—¿Lo c-conozco? —Mi voz era ronca, despojada de todo incluso de emoción.

—Todavía no.

Detrás de mis parpados, el mundo explotó en rojas corrientes de violencia; mi visión oscura se fundió en adrenalina. Miedo líquido recorrió mi sinapsis llevando «Peligro. Peligro. Corre. ¡Corre!» a mis miembros. Mi mente le gritaba a cada fibra muscular de mi ser que se contrajera. Lo intenté todo para luchar contra las restricciones, me moví nerviosamente. Di paso a un llanto histérico.

—P-por f-favor, déjeme ir —lloriqueé—, p-prometo que no le diré n-nada a n-nadie. Solo quiero ir a casa.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. —Algo como un mar de desesperación me arrastró bajo sus aplastantes olas. Su voz estaba desprovista de varias cosas: compasión, inflexión, emoción, pero había una cosa que no faltaba y eso era certeza. No podía aceptarlo.

Me apartó flequillo de la frente, era un gesto íntimo que me llenó de aprensión. ¿Estaba tratando de tranquilizarme? ¿Por qué?

—O-onegai— lloré mientras continuaba acariciándome. Sentí su peso sobre la cama, y mi corazón tartamudeó.

—No puedo —susurró—, y más que eso… no quiero.

Por un momento, solo mi llanto y mis profundos sollozos angustiados interrumpieron el silencio que siguió a su declaración. La oscuridad hacía todo aun más insoportable.

Su respiración, y la mía, juntas, en un espacio vacío.

—Te diré lo que voy a hacer, te desataré y te limpiaré esos golpes y moretones. No quise que te despertaras en un piscina. Lo siento mucho por el golpe en la cara, — Pasó sus dedos por mi mejilla—, pero eso ocurre cuando luchas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—¿U-una piscina? —pregunté nerviosamente—. N-no quiero m-meterme en el agua. Onegai—rogué—, sólo d-déjeme ir.

Su voz era demasiado tranquila, muy refinada, fria y muy… semejante a Hannibal Lecter en El Silencio de los Inocentes.

—Necesitas un baño, mascota. —Fue su aterradora respuesta. Hola Hinata…

Todo lo que pude hacer fue llorar mientras me desataba. Sentía mis miembros rígidos y entumecidos, parecían muy largos, pesados y lejanos para ser una parte de mí. ¿Todo mi cuerpo estaba dormido? Intenté moverme otra vez, traté de golpearle y patearle. Y de nuevo, mis esfuerzos se reflejaron en movimientos bruscos y entrecortados. Frustrada, permanecí inerte. Quería despertarme. Correr lejos. Luchar. Herirlo. Y no podía. Mantuvo la venda en mis ojos y me levantó de la cama, cuidadosamente. Sentí elevarme y ser suspendida en la oscuridad. Mi pesada cabeza colgaba sobre su brazo. Podía sentir sus brazos. Sentía su ropa contra mi piel.

—¿P-por qué no p-puedo moverme? —sollocé.

—Te di algo. No te preocupes, se irá.

Asustada, y ciega en la oscuridad, sus miembros se envolvieron alrededor de mí, su voz tomó textura, forma. Cambió mi peso en sus brazos hasta que mi cabeza colgó contra la tela de su camisa.

—Para de luchar. —Había diversión en la superficie de su voz.

Deteniendo mis forcejeos, intenté enfocarme en los detalles. Era apreciablemente fuerte y me llevaba sin ni siquiera agitarse. Bajo mi mejilla podía sentir la dura extensión de su pecho. Olía ligeramente a jabón, y tal vez a sudor también, una esencia masculina que era a la vez distinta, pero solo lejanamente familiar.

No caminamos mucho, solo unos pocos pasos, pero para mí cada momento parecía una eternidad en un universo paralelo, uno donde yo habitaba en el cuerpo de otro. Pero mi propia realidad se estrelló contra mí en el momento en que me sentó en algo plano y frío.

El pánico se apodero de mí.

—¿Q-qué está haciendo?

Hubo una pausa, luego su voz con una nota divertida.

—Te dije que te iba a limpiar.

Abrí la boca para hablar cuando el primer chorro de agua fría golpeó mis pies. Sorprendida, deje escapar grito asustado. Al intentar salir patéticamente de la bañera rodando hacia el borde, el agua se volvió más cálida y mi captor me colocó de nuevo.

—N-no quiero t-tomar un baño. D-dejeme ir.

Intenté quitarme la venda, golpeando repetitivamente mi propia cara mientras mis brazos letárgicos se oponían a mi propósito. Mi captor hizo un trabajo horrible ocultando su risa.

—No me importa si quieres uno, lo necesitas.

Sentí sus manos en mis hombros y reuní fuerzas para atacar. Mis brazos volaron sin rumbo, aterrizando en algún lugar, creo que en su rostro o su cuello. Sus dedos agarraron mi cabello para tirar de mi cabeza hacia atrás en un ángulo extraño.

—¿Quieres que yo también juegue duro? —gruñó en mi oído. Al no responder, apretó sus dedos lo suficiente para que mi cuero cabelludo hormigueara—. Responde a mi pregunta.

—N-no —susurré con un sollozo asustado.

Sin demora aflojó su agarre. Antes de apartar los dedos de mi pelo, me masajeó. Me estremecí ante ese contacto.

—Voy a cortarte la ropa con unas tijeras —dijo rotundamente—. No te alarmes.

La corriente de agua y el latido de mi corazón retumbaban en mis oídos mientras pensaba en él desnudándome y ahogándome.

—¿P-por qué? —dije frenéticamente.

Sus dedos acariciaron la columna de mi tensa garganta. Me estremecí de miedo. Odiaba no ser capaz de ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, aquello me forzaba a sentir todo.

De pronto, sus labios estaban en mi oreja, suaves, llenos y no bienvenidos. Me acaricio aún más cuando intenté inclinar el cuello y alejarme.

—Podría desnudarte lentamente, tomarme mi tiempo, pero esto es sencillamente más eficiente.

—¡A-aléjece de m-mi! —¿Era esa mi voz? el iba a matarme.

Me preparé para algún acto de venganza, pero no llegó. En cambio, oí un pequeño sonido como si se estuviera riendo.

Cortó mi camisa poco a poco, cuidadosamente, y me hizo preguntarme si estaba saboreando mi pánico. Esa idea me llevó a lugares de mi mente que no quería ir. Luego, me quitó la falda.

Aunque luchaba, mis intentos eran patéticos. Si mis brazos estaban en medio, los echaba hacia atrás con poco esfuerzo. Si levantaba las rodillas, sencillamente las empujaba hacia abajo.

No había cerrado el grifo de la bañera todavía, el agua no había rebasado. El frío me abrumó al sentarme allí en ropa interior.

Tomó mi sujetador y dejé de respirar, temblaba incontrolablemente.

—Relájate —dijo tiernamente.

—P-por favor —me las arreglé para decir entre sollozos—. P-por favor, cualquier cosa que p-piense que tiene que hacer no la h-haga. Onegai, solo d-dejeme ir y no diré nada, lo prometo… l-lo juro.

No me respondió. Presionó las tijeras entre mis pechos y cortó el sujetador. Lo sentí deslizarse de mi cuerpo y comencé con otro ataque de llanto.

—¡N-no, no, no m-me toque!

Inmediatamente agarró mis pezones y los pellizcó. Grité por la conmoción y sorpresa, las sensaciones me inundaron. Se inclinó a mi oído y susurró:

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Asentí, incapaz de formar palabras.

—S-sí ¿por f-favor? —Me pellizcó más fuerte.

—¡Sí! ¡P-por favor! —sollocé.

—¿Vas a ser una buena chica?—dijo su voz, una vez más impregnada de una fría indiferencia que era contraria a la delicadeza que trató de transmitirme antes.

—Hai. —Me quejé y logré colocar mis manos sobre las de él. Sus manos eran enormes y me sujetaban firmemente. Ni siquiera traté de alejarlas. No había forma de que me dejara ir.

—Buena chica —respondió con sarcasmo. Pero antes de soltar mis pezones, frotó la sensibilizada y tierna zona con sus palmas.

Al parecer, tenía un sinfín de lágrimas, al obligarme a sucumbir a su lado más compasivo. Me senté en silencio y traté de no conseguir otra dosis de castigo. Mientras me quitaba lo que quedaba de mi sujetador y cortaba mis bragas, podía sentir el frío metal deslizándose contra mi piel, la claridad del corte a través de mi ropa, y tal vez incluso a mi si me alejaba.

Después de rociar mi cuerpo con lo que solo podía ser una alcachofa de ducha, finalmente cerró el agua. El agua estaba lo suficientemente caliente, mejor que el aire frío contra mi piel expuesta, pero estaba demasiado aterrorizada como para sentir cualquier alivio por estar todavía de una pieza, relativamente intacta. Cada vez que el agua caía sobre un corte o algún área que no sabía que estaba dañada, ardía, y hacia yo una mueca.

Intenté controlar mi llanto y hablé calmadamente

—¿Puede por favor quitarme la v-venda? Me sentiría mejor si p-pudiera ver lo que está p-pasando. —Tragué, tenía la garganta seca—. No va a herirme… ¿verdad? — mis dientes castañeaban mientras esperaba una respuesta, aun ciega y atrapada.

Se quedó callado un momento, y luego dijo:

—Debes salir con la venda puesta. En cuanto a hacerte daño, sólo había planeado limpiarte por ahora. Pero debes entender que hay consecuencias por tu comportamiento, si haces algo mal, serás castigada. —No esperó por mi respuesta— . Así que mantenla y no te haré nada.

Empezó a lavar mi cuerpo con un jabón líquido suave que olía a hojas de menta y lavanda. La oscuridad se mezcló con el aroma, llenó la habitación, envolviendo mi piel. Al igual que su voz. Hubo una vez en la que disfruté el olor a lavanda. Ya no más, ahora lo detestaba.

Al pasar sobre mi pecho, no pude resistir a la compulsión de atrapar una vez más sus manos con las mías. Sin una palabra, deslizó su mano sin jabón y presionó mi muñeca hasta que solté la otra.

Después, me dio una palmada en el muslo al mantener mis piernas cerradas y no permitirle lavar entre ellas. Esa parte de mí era privada. Nadie la había visto excepto yo, no desde que había sido una niña. Nadie me había tocado; ni yo no la había explorado completamente. Y ahora un extraño, alguien que me había hecho daño fue a toparse… conmigo. Me sentía violada y me hacía recordar a un pasado que había intentado durante mucho tiempo olvidar. Me resistía, pero con cada toque, con cada invasión, mi cuerpo le pertenecía un poco más a él que a mí. No podía dejar de temblar.

Y luego, terminó. Quitó el tapón de la bañera, me sacó, secó mi piel, cepilló mi cabello, frotó un bálsamo en mis rasguños y me entregó una bata de baño. Yo estaba aterrorizada, avergonzada, exhausta y no podía ver, pero aún estaba satisfecha de sentirme limpia, en el exterior por lo menos.

Su voz era una suave brisa contra mi cuello mientras estaba parada sin ayuda frente a él.

—Ven conmigo.

Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, le permití que tomara mi mano y que me guiara a ciegas fuera del baño.

_**o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o**_

_**Holas, espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia... Me encantaría que dejaran sus comentarios para animarme a actualizar la historia mas rapidito.**_

_**Esta historia es muyyyy fuerte, pero vale la pena leerla o por lo menos eso creo, hahahahaha (Pero me gusta mas leerla con esta parejita) :=)**_


	2. Chapter 2

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

**_ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene situaciones muy perturbadoras, consentimiento dudoso, lenguaje fuerte y violencia gráfica._**

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

**_Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic, la historia original es de (C.J. Roberts)..._**

**_Si el manga de Naruto fuera mío hinata aparecería en más de un capítulo Muahahahaha... :=)_**

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

**_Cautiva En La Oscuridad_**

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

*O*O*

Sasuke guió a su hermosa cautiva hacia el centro de la habitación. Sus pasos eran vacilantes, asustados, como si esperara que él la empujase por un precipicio. Él la instó a avanzar sólo para tenerla empujándose hacia atrás contra él. No tenía ningún problema con eso. Podía retroceder contra él toda la noche por lo que a él concernía. Sin ofrecer resistencia, la dejó colisionar contra él, apenas conteniendo una carcajada cuando ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado y saltó hacia adelante como un gato evitando el agua. O en este caso, su erección.

Sasuke extendió la mano para agarrar suavemente sus brazos, ella se quedó quieta, obviamente demasiado asustada como para moverse hacia adelante o hacia atrás. El deseo le recorrió. Finalmente la tenía —aquí— entre sus dedos, bajo su control. Cerró los ojos, embriagado por un momento.

Ella había llegado hacía unas tres horas, colgada sobre el hombro de aquel desecho humano, Suigetsu. Ella estaba magullada, sucia y apestando a bilis y sudor, pero eso no había sido lo peor.

Uno de ellos, y no tuvo que preguntarse quién, le había golpeado en la cara. Un calor le bajó por la espalda en el momento en que vio la sangre de su labio, y el hinchado hematoma púrpura en su ojo izquierdo y mejilla. Resistió el impulso de matar a ese hijo de puta en el acto. Dudaba que la hubiera herido como último recurso. Era una mujer, ¿cuán difícil podría ser tranquilizarla?

Al menos, ella se las había arreglado para darle una patada en la cara. Habría pagado por verlo.

El sonido de unas suaves pero profundas respiraciones devolvió sus pensamientos al presente. El deseo que se había instalado cálidamente en su estómago se hundió pesadamente en sus pelotas y engrosó su polla dolorosamente. Arrastró sus dedos sobre sus hombros mientras se movía a su lado izquierdo. Quería tener una mejor visión de ella. Sus labios rosados estaban sólo ligeramente separados, con los susurros de su aliento escapando a través de ellos.

Sasuke no quería nada más que quitarle la venda, para mirar en esos desconcertantes ojos suyos, y besarla hasta que se derritiera bajo él —pero estaban muy lejos de ese punto.

Como un halcón, ella necesitaba la oscuridad para entender quién era su amo. Aprendería a confiar en él, a depender de él, para anticiparse a lo que quería de ella. Y como cualquier amo que se aprecie, la recompensaría por su obediencia. Sería extremadamente firme, pero también tan justo como pudiera ser. No había elegido el instrumento de su venganza al azar. Había elegido a una hermosa sumisa. ¿Y qué era una sumisa sino adaptable, sino una superviviente?

Se inclinó más cerca, inhalando el ligero aroma de su piel bajo la lavanda.

—¿Quieres un poco de hielo para la cara? —preguntó. Ella se tensó bruscamente al oír el sonido de su voz; suave y baja.

Por un momento, fue cómico. Ella se movió, cambiando de un pie a otro, nerviosa, ciega e incapaz de elegir una dirección. Su mano flotó hasta su cara y sabía que se moría de ganas por quitarse la venda de los ojos. Él hizo un sonido de desaprobación e instantáneamente sus curiosos dedos volvieron a aferrarse a la bata.

Sasuke, sintió lo que consideraba lástima, trató de guiarla de nuevo hacia la cama. Ella jadeó al momento en que sus dedos se cerraron sobre la solapa de la bata rozando los suyos en el proceso.

—Tranquila mascota, hay algo detrás de ti y odiaría que te hicieras daño otra vez.

—N-no s-soy una mascota. —Salió la temblorosa.

Sasuke se quedó absolutamente quieto. Nadie le hablaba así —y menos, unas casi desnudas y con los ojos vendados, mujer. Instantáneamente, la empujó hacia adelante hasta que su suave mejilla se presionó toscamente contra la suya propia.

Él gruñó:

—Te llamaré como cojones quiera, _mascota_. Me perteneces. ¿Entiendes?

Contra su mejilla, sintió su infinitesimal asentimiento y contra su oreja, oyó un pequeño chillido de capitulación.

—Bien. Ahora, Mascota —la instó hacia atrás unos cuantos centímetros—, responde mi pregunta. Hielo para la cara, ¿sí o no?

—S-s-sí —respondió con voz trémula. Sasuke pensó que eso estaba mejor, pero todavía no resuelto.

—¿S-s-sí? —se burló. Sasuke presionó en su certeza, dominándola con su tamaño—. ¿Sabes decir por favor?

Estiró el cuello, como si pudiera verle a través de la venda, y una mueca contorsionó su plena boca. Él se habría reído, pero el momento dejó de ser cómico abruptamente. Su rodilla colisionó con su entrepierna, _fuerte_. ¿Qué pasaba con las mujeres y darle una patada en los huevos a los hombres? Un dolor palpitante se arrastró hacia arriba, retorciendo sus intestinos, encorvando su cuerpo. Cualquier cosa que hubiera comido amenazó con volver a salir.

Sobre él, su cautiva continuó luchando como una arpía. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus manos mientras ella intentaba hacer palanca para que le soltara la bata. Cuando eso falló, sus frenéticos codos aterrizaron repetidamente entre sus omóplatos. Él se las arregló para aspirar una bocanada de aire, aunque para los oídos de ella, probablemente sonó como un gruñido animal.

—Suéltame, por favor. Suéltame —gritó entre frenéticos sollozos y gritos. Ella se retorció y giró en su agarre, debilitando su asimiento sobre la bata. Tenía que ponerla bajo control, o iría corriendo directa a una situación mucho peor que su castigo.

Completamente irritado, Sasuke se obligó a ponerse de pie. Elevándose sobre ella, sus furiosos ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Se había quitado la venda de los ojos y ahora estaba completamente quieta, mirándolo con una mezcla de horror e incredulidad. No pestañeaba, no hablaba, no respiraba, simplemente se quedó mirándole.

Él le devolvió la mirada.

Le dio la vuelta y le sujetó los brazos a los costados. La ira corrió a través de él cuando apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella, forzando el aire de sus pulmones.

—¿U-usted? —La pregunta salió de sus labios en una ráfaga de aire exhalado. Esa única palabra parecía cabalgar sobre una ola de desesperación y un trasfondo de pura terror. Había sabido que ese extraño momento llegaría. Él ya no era su héroe. Nunca lo había sido. Ella luchó por respirar, jadeando como un perro, y la idea le divirtió ligeramente.

—¡Joder! —exclamó cuando la cabeza de ella chocó sólidamente con su nariz. Él la soltó instintivamente, sus dedos se presionaron a cada lado de su nariz.

Ella se movió con rapidez, un revoloteo de un oscuro pelo largo y un albornoz volaron hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

Sasuke gruñó profundamente en su pecho. Lanzándose hacia ella, agarró con un puño su túnica, pero cuando tiró hacia atrás, ella simplemente se desembarazó de la tela. La núbil piel asaltó sus sentidos.

Mientras sus manos se estiraron hacia la puerta de la habitación, encontrándola bien cerrada, él clavó los dedos en su pelo y cerró la mano en un puño. Tiró bruscamente, provocando que ella se cayera de espaldas sobre el suelo. No menospreciando ya su vigor y no divirtiéndose más por la agitación de sus miembros, se sentó directamente encima de ella.

—¡N-no! —gritó desesperadamente, con las rodillas buscando una vez más su entrepierna, y con la fijación de clavarle las uñas en la cara.

—Te gusta pelear, ¿verdad? —Sonrió—. A mí también me gusta pelear. —Con más esfuerzo del que hubiera creído necesario, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las suyas y aprisionó sus muñecas por encima de la cabeza con la mano izquierda.

—Suélteme… Auxilio— jadeó, su pecho subía desafiante. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso bajo él; sus músculos lucharon, no dispuesta a darse por vencida, pero esa explosión de energía le había costado su precio. Ahora la sujetó con facilidad.

Lentamente, empezó a notar su caliente y tembloroso cuerpo presionado tan íntimamente contra él, inundando sus sentidos, embriagándole. Su delicado coño se presionaba contra su vientre, con sólo la suave tela de su camisa separándole de ella. Sus pechos llenos y decididamente calientes subían y bajaban bajo el pecho. Justo debajo de ellos, sintió el martilleo de su corazón. En su lucha, su piel caliente se movió contra él con mayor fricción. Era casi más de lo que podía soportar. Casi.

Sosteniendo sus muñecas con la mano izquierda, se irguió y golpeó la parte inferior de su pecho derecho, y luego la parte inferior del izquierdo, con la palma de su mano. Instantáneamente, unos sollozos ahogados brotaron de su garganta.

—¿Te gusta esto? —ladró Sasuke. Una vez más le golpeó los pechos, y otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta que todo su cuerpo se relajó, hasta que sintió cada músculo debajo de él aflojarse, y ella simplemente lloró en el hueco de su brazo.

—P-por f-favor. Por favor p-para —dijo con voz ronca—. Por favor.

Ella estaba caliente, deshecha, y temerosa debajo de él. Sus labios se movían rápidamente, en silencio, soltando palabras que no significaban nada para él al escucharlas. Sasuke tragó fuertemente, viejos recuerdos ganando compra. Parpadeó, los metió de nuevo bajo llave. Un reflejo, por lo general rápido y fácilmente hecho después de todos estos años. Pero en esta ocasión lo sintió, ya que el miedo de ella y la pasión de él habían luchado tanto como mezclado, congestionando el aire y llenando la habitación. Parecía que se hubiera creado una nueva persona, respirando con ellos, y mirándolos, invadiendo el momento.

Su ira se evaporó. Se quedó mirando hacia abajo a los hermosos pechos de la chica; estaban profundamente sonrosados donde le había golpeado, pero no le dejaría una marca duradera. Cautelosamente, le soltó las muñecas. Su pulgar inconscientemente intentó borrar la marca roja de su agarre. Frunció el ceño hacia ella.

Esperaba que hubiera terminado con las sorpresas.

En el momento en que ella sintió que su agarre se aflojaba de sus muñecas, cruzó sus manos sobre sus pechos. Al principio pensó que era un intento de modestia, pero el masajeo de sus dedos le sugirió que estaba más preocupada por aliviar el dolor.

Ella también mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sin querer reconocer su presencia a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. La mayoría de las personas no quieren ver las cosas malas acercarse. El momento era tal vez insoportablemente peor porque ella lo había reconocido. Había reconocido la mirada de traición en sus ojos. Bueno, tendría que superarlo —él también.

Su cautiva se sometió, Sasuke le quitó poco a poco su peso de encima y se alzó sobre ella. Tenía que ser firme, no podía haber ningún indicio de que tal acto de claro desafío quedara en nada sino un rápido y concienzudo castigo. Empujó la bellamente redondeado y suave curva de su trasero con la punta de su bota.

—Levántate. —Su tono era autoritario. No admitía réplica o malentendido. Su cuerpo retrocedió ante el sonido de su voz, pero se negó a moverse.

—Levántate o lo haré por ti. Confía en mí, no quieres eso. —Su voluntad era resistirse pero no obstante, quitó la mano derecha del pecho y trató de impulsarse hacia arriba.

Lentamente empujó su peso con el brazo, pero su lucha era tan obvia que su brazo temblaba bajo la presión causando su colapso.

—Buena chica, puedes hacerlo... levántate.

Podría ayudarla, pero la lección se perdería. Cuatro meses no era mucho tiempo cuando implicaba entrenar a una esclava. Él no tenía tiempo para mimarla. Cuanto antes aquellos instintos de supervivencia empezaran a florecer, mejor —y no quería decir de la clase donde ella seguía intentando darle una patada en las pelotas.

Estarían seis semanas juntos en esta casa. No las desperdiciaría defendiéndose de payasadas infantiles.

Ella le miro con miedo en sus ojos perlados. Sasuke resistió el impulso de sonreír. Supuso que ella ya no pensaba que era su héroe. Bueno. Eso lo tenia sincuidado.

Convocando toda su fuerza, ella presionó el talón de la mano en la alfombra y enderezó el codo. Su respiración era trabajosa, sus ojos hicieron un gesto de dolor, pero las lágrimas se habían secado. Forzándose a ponerse a cuatro patas, intentó levantarse. Totalmente erguido, Sasuke estiró la mano para ayudarla, haciendo caso omiso de sus acérrimas protestas. Ella tiró de su brazo liberándolo de su agarre, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en el suelo. Él se erizó, pero lo dejó pasar y la condujo sin tocarla hacia la cama.

Se sentó precariamente en el borde de la cama, las manos cubrieron sus pechos y la cabeza se inclinó hacia adelante escondiéndose tras un velo de lacio cabello negro azulado. Sasuke se sentó junto a ella. Se resistió la urgencia de apartarle el pelo de la cara. Podía esconderse de él por ahora, sólo hasta que se calmara.

—Ahora —dijo amablemente—, ¿te gustaría, o no, un poco de hielo para la cara?

Casi podía sentir el miedo irradiando de ella. ¿Miedo? Apenas podía conciliar en su mente. Mientras él había esperado rabia, le pareció particularmente extraño que ella aún estuviera reconociendo su cruda desnudez. ¿No debería estar rogando por conseguir su buena gracia? Sus reacciones ante él se negaban a caer entre las líneas habituales y previsibles. Era tan divertido como intrigante.

¿Y bien?

Finalmente, con los dientes apretados se obligó a decir las palabras:

—S-sí. _Por favor_.

No pudo evitarlo, se rió.

—Bueno, ¿era tan difícil?

Su mandíbula se marcaba visiblemente, pero permaneció en silencio, con los ojos fijos en sus rodillas magulladas. _Bien_, Sasuke pensó, _había sido perfectamente claro_.

Levantándose, se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero apenas había dado un paso cuando oyó su voz tensa a su espalda.

—¿P-por qué hace e-esto? —preguntó con voz apagada.

Se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa irónica jugando en sus labios. Ella quería una razón. Los asesinos en serie tenían razones. Razones que no cambiaban nada.

Ella continuó:

—¿E-es por ese día en la calle? ¿Es porque yo...? —Tragó saliva y Sasuke sabía que era porque trataba de no llorar—. ¿Por qué le pedí ayuda? ¿Provoqué esto? —A pesar de su noble esfuerzo, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla derecha.

En ese momento, Sasuke no podía dejar de contemplarla como lo haría con una criatura extraña —objetivo pero insaciablemente curioso.

—No — no tiene nada que ver con ese día. — Tal vez necesitaba mentirse a sí mismo, porque recordó queriéndola ese día, y no por razones que tuvieran que ver con su misión.

—Iré a traerte algo de hielo. Y probablemente también te vendría bien una aspirina.

Ambos respingaron al escuchar el sonido de una llave girando la cerradura.

Suigetsu entró casualmente en la habitación y Sasuke no hizo ningún esfuerzo por disimular su enfado.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí? —Suigetsu estaba obviamente borracho y eso lo hacía más peligroso. Los ojos de Suigetsu brillaron con ira antes de dirigirse a grandes zancadas hacia la chica encogida de miedo en la cama. Sus ojos repasaron su cuerpo desnudo y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa codiciosa.

—Veo que la pequeña zorra está despierta.

La chica estaba asustada, realmente asustada. Se había acurrucado reculando hasta la parte superior de la cama, cubriéndose con las manos y el pelo —intentando sacar el edredón de debajo de su cuerpo. Le llamó la atención el hecho de que no había reaccionado con él de esa manera mientras estaban juntos en la cama.

Ella parecía más cabreada que asustada de él, pero sólo después de que se quitara la venda y se dio cuenta de quién era. Esto podría significar una de dos cosas: una, que sentía que lo conocía en base a su muy breve encuentro, o dos, que no le pareció una amenaza. De cualquier manera, su razonamiento parecía estúpido.

Sasuke miró a Suigetsu que observaba a la chica como si quisiera simultáneamente matarla y follarla. Dado lo que sabía de Suigetsu, era posible que fuera exactamente eso lo que quería.

Aquello era una prueba.

Sasuke se obligó a considerar a Suigetsu como si importara.

—Bueno, no estoy seguro de que ese sea el nombre que vaya a usar, pero sí, está despierta. —Sasuke miró con frialdad a la chica por encima del hombro, sólo la más elemental de las miradas. Rápidamente notó su expresión suplicante, y añadió—: Y muy vivaz. —Él sonrió.

Necesidad y deseo se mostraron sin restricción en la cara de Suigetsu, y Sasuke sabía muy bien lo que los hombres como él fantaseaban con hacer a las chicas asustadas. Sin vacilación, Suigetsu se tambaleó hacia la cama y envolvió su sucia mano alrededor del tobillo de la chica y tiró. La chica gritó y se aferró al poste de la cama.

Sasuke se volvió rápidamente, agarrándola por la cintura mientras ella se arrastraba hacia el pie de la cama. Él la cogió en sus brazos y se sentó con indiferencia, con la espalda contra la cabecera y el pie izquierdo plantado en el suelo. La chica se arrastró a su regazo y hundió la cara en su camisa. Contra su pecho, sus desesperados y suplicantes sollozos vibraron por todo su cuerpo. ¿Ella lo usaba como protección? _Interesante_.

Sasuke hizo una mueca cuando sus uñas se clavaron agudamente en las costillas. Rápida y hábilmente le arrancó los dedos de su camisa y capturó sus muñecas.

—N-no, no, no, no, no... —balbuceaban sus labios repetidamente mientras intentaba encontrar de nuevo refugio en sus brazos. Sasuke, repentinamente irritado por el pensamiento, la hizo girar en sus brazos usando su propio impulso. Después de asegurar las muñecas de la chica entre sus pechos, la sujetó con fuerza contra él.

Suigetsu agarró otra vez los tobillos de la chica.

—No —dijo Sasuke con calma—. Tu trabajo consistía en traérmela, no golpearla, _o _follarla.

—¡Esto es una _gilipollez_, Sasuke! —gritó furiosamente Suigetsu, su espeso acento le hacía parecer un bárbaro.

—Esa zorra me pateó en la cara, y podría haber hecho más que darle una bofetada. Debería recibir algo por eso.

Al oír su nombre, el agarre de Sasuke se intensificó hasta el punto de estrangular todos los sollozos que hacía la chica en sus brazos. El consiguiente silencio efectivamente marcado por la ira en la mirada de Sasuke. Le tomó un momento a Suigetsu darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. La mirada vidriosa de los ojos de Suigetsu se despejó al darse plena cuenta, y el estupor de la borrachera, por una fracción de segundo, se aclaró. Y eso fue suficiente. Sasuke podía ver al Hozuki comprendiendo su error al declarar su nombre a la chica.

De repente, recordando a la chica jadeante en sus brazos, Sasuke soltó su apretón. Ella tomó aliento tras aliento, tan preocupada por meter aire en sus pulmones que pareció que por el momento se había olvidado de reanudar su llanto. Dentro de los tensos brazos de Sasuke, su cautiva emitía roncos y lloriqueantes sonidos, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por tranquilizarla con su seguridad.

Con su mano libre Sasuke le tomó la barbilla y la inclinó hacia arriba para que Suigetsu la viera.

—Podría tardar semanas en sanar. —Clavó los dedos en la cara de la muchacha cuando su mal genio aumentó.

La habitación estaba llena de tensión y luego el silencio se rompió con el sonido de los sollozos de la chica.

—Joder —suspiró—. Tienes razón. —Hizo una pausa, y añadió con la mandíbula apretada—. No se lo digas a Madara. No volverá a suceder.

El hombre no era tan estúpido como parecía. Que sepa que golpeo a la chica era la menor de sus transgresiones. Le había ofrecido a la chica su nombre. Los nombres tenían poder. Suigetsu tenía que saber que lo que había hecho tendría su precio. Si no, Sasuke tendría que asegurarse de ello. Como mercenario disponible al mejor postor, Suigetsu se ganaba el pan con la adquisición y mantenimiento de las esclavas de placer de lujo. Una palabra sobre estos errores de novato y sus _contratos _se secarían. Y una palabra sobre Suigetsu jodiendo a Sasuke, y Madara se encargaría de que _Suigetsu _el recibiera un buen castigo. Sin embargo, la mera idea de que Sasuke necesitaba la protección de nadie era un insulto que no tomaba a la ligera.

—Soy un hombre independiente _Suigetsu _—dijo su nombre con veneno—. ¿Por qué temer a Madara que está a miles de kilómetros, cuando podría matarte dando sólo unos pocos pasos?

Suigetsu se puso rígido, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.

_Oh sí_, pensó Sasuke, _eres mi puta_. La voz de Sasuke era azúcar, mezclada con arsénico:

—Ahora, _por favor_... ve a buscarle a nuestra invitada una aspirina y una bolsa de hielo. Parece que tiene un buen dolor de cabeza.

Suigetsu salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, con la tensión forrando su cuerpo, y Sasuke sonrió.

Una vez a solas, la chica se derrumbó por completo en los brazos de Sasuke.

—P-por favor, por f-favor, se lo ruego, no deje que me haga daño. Juro por Dios que no palearé m-más.

Exasperado, Sasuke dejó escapar una risa irónica.

—¿_Ahora _no te gusta pelear? ¿Qué te hace pensar que _yo _no voy a hacerte daño?

A través de los distorsionados sollozos escuchó:

—U-usted dijo que no lo haría. _P-por favor_, no lo haga. —Ella puso énfasis en la palabra «por favor». Sasuke ocultó una sonrisa en su pelo.

Ya no estaba dispuesto a mostrar sus hermosas curvas a Suigetsu, se inclinó sobre su cautiva para retirar el borde del edredón. Al hacerlo, le apretó la cara contra el colchón y su increíblemente dura polla se presionó contra su trasero. Ella se sacudió tan ferozmente, que Sasuke se preguntó cómo podía soportarlo su cuerpo. Le soltó las muñecas y cubrió su cuerpo.

—Necesitas calmarte mascota. No quiero que entres en shock. —Ella sólo gimió en respuesta.

Sasuke se rió y le acarició el pelo.

—Te prometo mascota, que si haces lo que te digo, siempre saldrás mejor parada de lo que piensas.

Suigetsu regresó sosteniendo los artículos que Sasuke le había pedido. Los temblores de su cautiva se intensificaron. Obviamente, todavía enojado, Suigetsu le tiró a Sasuke la aspirina.

—¿Algo más? —dijo mordazmente. Tomando la botella con una mano, Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua. Sacó una aspirina y otra pastilla de aspecto similar de su bolsillo. Hizo un gesto para que Suigetsu se acercara, y le entregó las pastillas.

—No seas tan sensible Suigetsu. Sólo te hace menos atractivo aún. —Suigetsu gruñó—. Pero estoy seguro de que nuestra invitada cree que eres mono. Accedió a portarse bien siempre y cuando no le hagas daño. —Por debajo de la manta, ella dejó de temblar, de repente con el cuerpo tenso como un arco. Él se levantó de la cama—. Vamos, hagan las paces. Ofrécele los regalos que has traído.

Suigetsu le dirigió a Sasuke una mirada suspicaz, pero se acercó a la cama y le tendió el vaso de agua. Sus ojos se encontraban muy abiertos, llenos de una angustia que Sasuke ya no entendía.

—Vamos, mascota. —Él hizo un punto de usar el apodo, no se sorprendió al saberlo cuando los ojos de ella salieron disparados hacia los suyos, su expresión ya no era de un apropiado miedo.

Cuando no hizo ningún otro comentario, su temblorosa mano finalmente alcanzó las pastillas y el vaso. Ella estaba extremadamente atenta de no tocar a Suigetsu. Eso fue inteligente. El vaso repiqueteó contra sus dientes mientras tragaba, pero se las arregló para no derramar nada.

Cuando el vaso estuvo vacío, se lo devolvió a Suigetsu, una vez más con cuidado de no hacer contacto casual con sus dedos. Sus ojos miraban más allá de él hacia Sasuke. Se veían llenos de pena.

—Da las gracias puta —espetó Suigetsu cuando ella simplemente se acurrucó en posición fetal. Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero dejó pasar el comentario.

Sus ojos una vez más encontraron los de Sasuke en busca de orientación, finalmente murmuró débilmente:

A-arigatou. —Antes de tirar del edredón envolviéndoselo más apretadamente a su alrededor.

Ante la mirada desdeñosa de Sasuke, Suigetsu salió de la habitación. Y una vez más, Sasuke se quedó a solas con su desconcertante adquisición. Con sumo cuidado, se acercó a la masa cubierta de algodón de la cama, se sentó y se inclinó cerca de su cara.

—Eres muy orgullosa —susurró—. Tan amable como he sido, te has portado como una mocosa. Pero hacia el hombre que te violaría, no le has mostrado nada más que obediencia... eso dice mucho.

—Déjeme ir. —Fue su pequeña respuesta.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, no eres nada sino interesante. —Y esa era la verdad. Por alguna razón, lo había sabido desde el principio, y sin embargo, él no había esperado esto. Su risa murió lentamente y la siguiente vez que habló, su voz era fría pero suave como el terciopelo—. Pero sabes... me gustaría mucho más follarte a ti.

El montículo de algodón tembló, y luego se contorsionó violentamente mientras se giraba y se escurría hacia atrás, agarrando el edredón contra su pecho como si fuera suficiente para detenerlo. No podía dejar de reír. Sus ojos le dispararon dagas, pero él ya podía ver que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

Su estómago estaba vacío y los medicamentos trabajaban rápido. Teniendo en cuenta la dosis que le había dado, estaría volando como una cometa. Qué mona.

Su cabeza cayó, pero ella la levantó rápidamente, atrapándose a sí misma con movimientos erráticos. Él se encontró sonriendo, aunque brevemente.

—¿Q-qué... me... pasa? —arrastró las palabras. Su cuerpo se relajaba contra su voluntad. Y ella seguía luchando, luchando contra la droga.

—Vas a dormir ahora mascota —dijo simplemente.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué? —Sus ojos perla se abrieron cómicamente con estupefacción y tiró de su labio—. Mi c-cara está adormecida, paralizada, e-entumecida.

—Ella dejó escapar una risita extraña, pero pronto se desvaneció, respirando pesadamente.

Él se dirigió hacia la puerta, con una lenta sonrisa curvando sus labios a pesar de sí mismo.

_**Holas, espero les haya gustado el segundo capítulo… Esta historia es demasiado fuerte, pero vale la pena.**_

_**Gracias a las personitas que me dejaron sus comentarios se los agradezco de corazón.**_

Blacklady Hyuuga

RukiaNeechan

Invader Zam

Guest

uchihina20

Itachi Akihiko

_**SAYONARA :=)**_


End file.
